Hero
by Wildwolf
Summary: Yugi/Yami Yugi! My 1st of this! It's to the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Onegai R&R!


**Hero**

This is my first Yuugi/Yami Yuugi fic. It's to 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. So, enjoy!

Oh yeah, it's in Yami's POV! -^_~

He used to be so scared of me, scared of his own other self. Little Yuugi Mutou used to be scared of me, his Yami. His aibou.

But not anymore.

I was sitting on his bed and my Hikari was curled up in my lap, asleep. He remained innocent as ever, despite the love we may have shared with each other- physical or otherwise. He wasn't scared of anything now. He owes that to his friends and- according to him- me.

I smiled gently at his small form, rather oblivious to how my arm was feeling numb due to his grasp upon it. He trusted me, loved me now. Depended upon my support.
    
    Would you dance if I asked you to dance?
    
    Would you run and never look back?
    
    Would you cry if you saw me cryin'

Would you save my soul tonight?

I don't see how though, I think of myself as only a burden upon his soul. But gods, when he gives me that look in his eyes, everything just seems to feel... alright.

I won't leave him. I'll be his hero in his darkest times of need. He is already my Light in the dark, so why not return it? As long as he stays with me.

I bent over and kissed his upper lip lightly. He giggled sleepily and dug his left cheek into my chest.

"Aishiteru, Hikari. My tsuyayaka, koishii tenshi. Let me protect you from everything the darkness holds. Let me hold you close like this forever. I'll save you from the cold, hard world. I'll be your hero."
    
    Would you tremble if I touched your lips?
    
    Would you laugh, oh please tell me this.
    
    Now would you die for the one you love?
    
    Hold me in your arms tonight.

There was a silent giggle. "K, Yami!" Yuugi's eyes opened and stared at his lover. He was smiling very childishly.

"Baka, you were awake all that time, weren't you?" I shook my head in fake annoyance. He was too cute to ever stay mad at.

"Yep!" He wrapped his thin arms around my neck and held onto me. "Your voice was just too beautiful to interrupt!"

Smiling to myself, I stood suddenly, causing him to fall off my lap and onto the floor.
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away

"Yami!" He gave me a pouty look. "That was heartless."

Still shaking my head, I reached an arm down to help him up. He took it and stood.

"Yami, can we go... I dunno... get ice cream or something?"

"Ok."

"Arigato!" He hugged me tightly, then grabbed my wrist and started leading me towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hikari? What is it?" It puzzled me why he would stop like that.
    
    Would you swear that you'll always be mine?
    
    Would you lie, would you rub in mind?
    
    Have I gone too deep, have I lost my mind?

Well, I don't care you're here tonight.

"Yami, did you mean everything you said? I mean, about being there to protect me? Or was I just misinterpreting all of that? Would you really be my hero?"

I drew him close and lifted his chin so that he would stare straight into my eyes.

"Hikari, I am truthful to my word. Just say it, and I'll save you from anything. Just tell me."

I leaned over and kissed him then, to which he replied abundantly.
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away

"Ok, now we can go." I whispered.

He nodded, flushing lightly.

"Aishiteru Yami!"

Neh, I thought it was cute...

My tsuyayaka, koishii tenshi. That means: My beautiful, beloved angel.

Ok, now if SOMEONE didn't think it cute, I wonder if these peeps can help you change your minds... **grabs Yuugi, Ryou, and Mokuba** Now, they're giving you their best wide-eyed kawaii chibi faces, and they want you to review, 'k? Do you really want to make these faces sad?

Seto: If ANYONE hurts Mokuba...

Wildwolf: Yes, and don't threaten, Seto's rather protective of his brother. You wouldn't believe how mean some people are to Mokuba...

Seto: Don't hurt Ryou either.

Wildwolf: Aw yes, no one hurts his koibito either.

Seto: Go ahead and hurt Yuugi.

Yami Yuugi: NANI?! Norou anata ga! **chases after Seto**

Yami Bakura: Yami Yuugi, stop it! **glares** No one hurts Seto. **grabs his arm and grasps it protectively**

Seto: ^_^'... Bakura, let go. Please? You're cutting off circulation to my arm.

Ryou: Aw, Yami... loosen up, you'll hurt him... Please...? **gives his Yami big kawaii puppy eyes**

Yami Bakura: Ah, the cuteness! **loosens up on Seto's arm**

Ryou: Hai! **latches onto Seto's other arm, smiling cutely**

Wildwolf: **drool** Ryou, Seto, and Yami Bakura in the same room...

Yami Bakura: Come on, I know somewhere where we can be alone and have some fun... **drags the other two with him and slams a door behind him**

All: 0_0

Wildwolf: Never mind... review please. My end notes are always 'interesting', yes?


End file.
